bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Music
Bleach music consists of the openings, endings, and any other music used in the anime and movies of Bleach as well as the music from tie-in CDs. Bleach Anime Themes Opening Themes # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range (episodes 1-25) # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld (episodes 26-51) # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color (episodes 52-74) # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders (episodes 75-97) # "Rolling Star" by Yui (episodes 98-120) # "Alones" by Aqua Timez (episodes 121-143) # "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (episodes 144-167) # "Chu-Bura" by Kelun (episodes 168-189) # "Velonica" by Aqua Timez (episodes 190-214) # "Shōjo S" by Scandal (episodes 215-242 ) # "Anima Rossa" by Porno Graffitti (episodes 243-) Ending Themes #"Life is Like a Boat" by Rei Fu (episodes 1-13) #"Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku (episodes 14-25) #"Houkiboshi" by Younha (episodes 26-38) #"Happypeople" by Skoop on Somebody (episodes 39-52) #"Life" by Yui (episodes 53-63) #"My Pace" by SunSet Swish (episodes 64-74) #"Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari (episodes 75-86) #"Movin!!" by Takacha (episodes 87-97) #"Baby It's You" by June (episodes 98-109) #"Sakura Biyori" by Mai Hoshimura (episodes 110-121) #"Tsumasaki" by Ore Ska Band (episodes 122-131) #"Daidai" by Chatmonchy (episodes 132-143) #"Tane wo Maku Hibi" by Atari Kousuke (episodes 144-153) #"Kansha" by RSP - Real Street Project (episodes 154-167) #"Orange" by Lil'B (episodes 168-179) #"Gallop" by Pe'zmoku (episodes 180-189) #"Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereo Pony (episodes 190-201) #"Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" by Tsuji Shion (episodes 202-214) #"Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster (episodes 215-229) #"Mad Surfer" by Kenichi Asai (episodes 230-242) #"Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish (episodes 243-255) #"Tabidatsu Kimi e" by RSP (episodes 256-) Bleach Beat Collection First Session ;First Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita: # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito: # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily) Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki: # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (My Pride as a Quincy) Uryū # Aesthetics and Identity Uryū and Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Uryū ;First Session Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono: # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada and Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon ;First Session Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa: # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Gin # Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Gin Second Session ;Second Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki, Zangetsu, and Hollow Ichigo ;Second Session Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See Tōshirō # Momoiro no Hana (Peach-Colored Flower) Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers) Matsumoto ;Second Session Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama : # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi ;Second Session Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita : # Looking For... Jin # Faitengu Souru (Fighting Soul) Noba and Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba and Kurōdo ;Second Session Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze (Wind) Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue Third Session ;Third Session Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa: # CRUSH the WORLD Down Cifer # Our WORLD Cifer # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe: # Break Jeagerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Show Hayami: # (Flower) Petal Aizen # Kyouka Suigetsu'' Aizen'' # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa: # Banshuu no Oto (Sound of Autumn) Tōsen # Hoshi (Star) Tōsen # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 05 - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Tomoko Kaneda: # Kokoro Oasis (Oasis of the Heart) Tu Oderschvank # Every Fight! Tu Oderschvank # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 06 - Szayel Aporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi: # SCIENCE SHOW'' Aporro Granz'' # Pink'' Aporro Granz'' # Voice Message Fourth Session ;Fourth Session Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa: # Yozora no Kawa (The River of the Night Sky) Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi (Sky of Stars) Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki: # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake and Kaien Shiba ;Fourth Session Vol 03 - Syūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa: # Hyoujou Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune and Syūsuke Amagai ;Fourth Session Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa: # Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya: # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi Bleach Breathless Collection : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita with Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo Release Date: Sep 30, 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa with Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Release Date: Oct 21, 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito with Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) & Asami Sanada (Snake) Release Date: Nov 25, 2009 # Sky # Wonderful # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku with Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Release Date: Dec 16, 2009 # Shine # Place # Shine (Instrumental) # Place (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi with Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Release Date: Feb 10, 2010 # Miss # Kill # Miss (Instrumental) # Kill (Instumental) # Talk Session Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura with Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryotaru Okiayu and Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa Release Date: Mar 03, 2010 Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # On the Precipice of Defeat # *~Asterisk~ (by Orange Range) # Comical World # Oh So Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Daddy # Creeping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained (by Mike Wyzgowski) # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch-22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Shinigami # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One (by Hazel Fernandes) # Going Home # Life is Like a Boat (TV Size) (by Rie Fu) # Peaceful Afternoon # Thank You!! (TV Size) (by Home Made Kazuko) Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio de Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar la Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta de Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio del Chad # K.O. # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops n' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 :Release Date December 16, 2009 # Muramasa # The Other Tales Of Zanpakuto # Nothing but Happiness # Power To Strive # Days for the Past # Battle for Justice # Can't Lose # Hidden Situation # Beaming Spirit # Lingering Anxiety # Doomful Presence # Utopia # Swinging the Sword # Pleasures of Combat # The One Path to Take # Unstoppable Battle # Battles for Bond # Mysterious # Vanishing Soul # Number One's One Else # Nothing Can Be Explained (inst ver.) # Driven Into Fear # Wrapped In Kindness # Japomula 01 # Japomula 02 # Bleach Jingle 452 # Bleach Jingle 451 # Ominous Presence # Karakuraizer # Number One (inst ver.) Other Bleach the Best :Release Date: Dec 25, 2006 # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Rie fu # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld # "Houkiboshi" by Younha # "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # "Life" by YUI # "My Pace" by SunSet Swish # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # "Movin!!" by Takacha Movie Soundtracks * Memories of Nobody: by Aqua Timez. * The DiamondDust Rebellion: by Sambomaster. * Fade to Black: by Porno Graffitti. Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cello Category:Bleach Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Ending